


Seriously

by LeafyGreenQueen773



Series: Come On, Spider-Man [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Committed Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyGreenQueen773/pseuds/LeafyGreenQueen773
Summary: One POSSIBLE sequel to my long-fic, Nobody Wants To Be An Omega (there is already an existing sequel that doesn't really line up anymore) -- but you don't necessarily have to read that first to enjoy this.Omega Peter Parker and Alpha Wade Wilson have been bonded since Peter was eighteen.  Now that Peter's twenty-three, he's realizing that Wade's secret desire for a kid is something that Peter actually shares -- and the idea of being pregnant might even be a turn-on.Wade's got a filthy mouth, Peter's got a filthy mind, and this is a filthy short story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Come On, Spider-Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034046
Comments: 11
Kudos: 698





	Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Since I kind of failed at Whumptober, I'm buckling down on NaNoWriMo. I think there will be a lot of one-shots and shorts involved. Hopefully they're all pretty smutty, because I enjoy the smut.
> 
> There is enough Mpreg in this story to knock you out, so if that's not your thing, I don't recommend!
> 
> Didn't even proofread, so please leave your comments :) I live for the comments.

Peter’s heat was coming. He could feel it, in every limb of his body, like a slow ache that persisted, wanting to be addressed. It had been building for an hour now, getting tense in his chest as he sprawled out on the couch, waiting for Wade to come home. His organs had shifted over the past week, and now his heat was about to hit.

He was holding it together, for now. The filthy thoughts that threatened to encroach on his mind were being pushed away by the cartoons he was forming himself to watch. He had even managed to keep his erection down, for the most part. It definitely helped that Wade wasn’t here, and that the smell of nearby Alpha wasn’t permeating the apartment, at least for now.

Peter had been going through heats for five years now, and had been bonded with Wade for almost as long. He was twenty-three, and Wade was well into his thirties, and despite Wade’s likely ability to live forever, there was no doubt that the older man had kid fever. It was always the Omega stereotype -- the nesting urge, cooing over babies in their strollers, bringing it up with their Alphas -- but Wade was the one who got a longing look in his eye when they saw kids playing in the park. 

It wasn’t like Peter didn’t want kids. In fact, he definitely wanted them. But at the same time, he was in his prime as Spider-Man. New York City had finally seemed to accept that he wasn’t some swinging menace, some kind of harbinger of doom that brought super villains upon the city. Spider-Man had had his time in the spotlight, his time of being questioned by the general public, just as the Avengers had. And in the end, everyone agreed that the Avengers were necessary and that the Accords were a bit flawed, and it seemed to be the same for Peter’s spider alter-ego. People asked him for photos and told him about their cats that were stuck up trees. It was nice, actually, to be a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, after so many catastrophes.

Hanging up the suit was not a decision he could really make lightly.

Yet, the more Peter contemplated the prospect of having kids, the more he found himself thinking up ways that he could make it work. Spider-Man could go on vacation, maybe even be staged swinging around Europe or hanging out near the hideaway that he’d heard Scarlet Witch had in Edinburgh. The hero could be gone a year, maybe, a good amount of time for a believable sabbatical while Peter Parker the Omega grew a baby inside him in Queens and made both him and Wade the parents that he knew they wanted to be.

On the couch, Peter’s eyes closed at the flashed image of himself, sporting a rounded, pregnant tummy. He tried to will away the warmth that was pooling in his groin, but it was starting to get more stubborn. His heat was getting close.

His day job, too, was flexible enough. Mr. Stark had offered him a lab position years ago, and he’d finally taken it after graduating from ESU. They’d worked out an agreement early on that Peter could do as much heroing as he needed to, as long as he still did his projects. There was no risk of Peter slacking off in his science life, however. He was ever-fascinated by the research and the innovation, and sometimes he even found himself hypothesizing when he was flying from rooftop to rooftop. Getting pregnant and not being able to fight crime might even increase his time in the lab, and he had no doubts that Mr. Stark would afford him a paid leave when it came time to deliver. And once his leave was over, his work could still be flexible enough to do research from home on occasion or to bring his kid to the lab. FRIDAY was probably an excellent daycare provider.

The reality was that now was really as good a time as any.

Peter sighed out his nose, rock-hard in his jeans, as his enhanced hearing picked up footsteps coming down the apartment hallway and the jingling of keys.

He rolled onto his stomach, crushing his erection against the couch cushions as Wade opened the door.

Wade seemed not to have aged a day since Peter met him eight years ago. He was taller than Peter, with a sturdy build and the kind of hardness that came from special ops bleeding into mercenary work. Although he never wore his Deadpool attire in and out of the apartment -- to avoid drawing suspicion -- Peter loved seeing him in it, when they ran into each other out on the rooftops of New York City. Yet Wade always looked good in his civvies, too. Today, he was in an inconspicuous hoodie and jeans, carrying the duffel that undoubtedly held his suit and weapons.

Wade’s eyes immediately found Peter on the couch, and the duffel fell out of his hand onto the carpet as he breathed in the scent of near-heat Omega.

“Jesus, Petey. You smell like fucking Christmas potpourri. You’re a goddamn freshwater well in a desert. You’re a green-thumbed troll in Central Park.”

Wade’s Alpha scent, which was quickly becoming tinged with arousal, made Peter press his face into the arm of the couch, overwhelmed. “I’m not even going to ask about that last one.”

There was the sound of the duffel being picked up off the floor and moved, and then the apartment door clicked shut. Peter felt Wade move in close and kneel down next to the couch. “Damn, you’re only a few minutes out, aren’t you, baby boy?”

Peter nodded into the couch arm. “It’s been coming on for an hour already,” he said, voice muffled.

“Shit.” Wade stood beside him, and Peter pulled his face away from the cushion, only to be slammed in the nose by near-rut Alpha scent. It made him dizzy for a moment. “I must have miscalculated when you were due, Petey. I’ll go take the birth control shot but we’re going to need to use a condom for the first few times.”

Peter’s dick twitched as the image of Wade pumping into him swam across his mind, immediately followed, unbidden, by an image of Peter himself, six months down the road, belly heavy with a baby. “Wait, Wade, I…”

As if triggered by his thoughts, Peter felt his heat truly bloom into his body. His erection ached as it swelled even fuller with blood, and the tingle of slick starting only amplified his sudden surge of desire. “Oh, fuck, Wade...come here.”

Wade, halfway out of the room, faltered. “God, you smell amazing, Petey. Let me just go take this shot quick so it’ll kick in later, and then I’ll be back with condoms so I can fuck you til we pass out, I promise.”

“No,” Peter groaned. “Don’t take the shot. Don’t bring the condoms.” He couldn’t help but roll his hips into the couch, relishing the pressure on his heat erection. “Just come here and knot me.”

“You know I’d love to, baby boy, but that’s…” Wade paused, the longing in his voice evident. “...that’s gotta be the heat talking.”

Despite the discomfort that Peter knew it would bring, he pushed himself up on his hands and sat up straight. Slick slid out of him and dampened the ass of his jeans, but then again, a lot of clothing and sheets always had to be washed after his heats. “Wade, you know that a heat hasn’t talked for me since we bonded. The bond takes the delirious edge off. Like, yes, I want you a ton, but I wouldn’t say ‘no condom’ unless I was serious.” It was difficult to tell if his heart was pounding due to the heat, or because these words were actually coming out of his mouth, but yet Peter continued on: “Maybe this time, we just don’t use birth control.”

Wade was shocked. Peter could tell by the way his shoulders were tight, by the way his lips were pressed together while his eyes were wide. A second later, his partner twitched his head to the side, like the boxes were losing their shit in his mind. Peter ignored a pulse of slick as he gestured to the couch. “Come sit down, say your piece, and then fuck me. Please.”

The Alpha walked to the couch like he could barely control his legs. Peter shifted to sit cross-legged, facing Wade, if only to somewhat hide his erection so they could have a proper conversation. Even watching Wade sit down, thick arms folding across his chest, had Peter feeling frisky. The scent of Wade -- Wade with just a tinge of Peter, his bonded partner -- seemed to permeate the room.

“Go on,” Peter prompted, copying Wade with folded arms.

Wade swallowed, his Adam’s apple jumping in his scarred throat. “Baby boy, out of the two of us, you’re the smart one,” he said slowly, “so I know you know that no birth control equals possible bundle of joy.”

“I’m aware.”

“And that means you...well, being pregnant for nine months.”

“Yes, that’s generally how you get a baby,” Peter responded, raising his eyebrows at his Alpha. “If you start telling me about zygotes and embryos, I may have to stop you there and remind you that I’m an educated man and I’m still planning to pursue even further higher education, in the sciences, no less.”

A wrinkle of confusion creased Wade’s forehead. “Okay, so if you understand what’s up, baby boy, then why are you even suggesting this? I mean, you know I’d support you if you want Spider-Man to come out as an Omega, but people might talk if you’re swinging around with a cute, round belly under that spandex. And I don’t see Spider-Man converting to low-impact swimming pool crime fighting.”

Peter reached forward and took Wade’s scarred hands in his own. In the years that they’d been together, they’d become even better experts at deciphering the scents that each person emitted. Wade could tell when Peter was scared, happy, or even hungry, and Peter had long been able to combine his spider-sense with his Omega nose to pick out when Wade was angry, content, or even curious. Now, he could smell the concern in Wade’s pheromones, but there was more there -- something light, barely detectable, but persistent. Something like hope.

The scent seemed to settle in Peter’s core, and the knowledge that even talk of kids dug up that feeling in his partner made Peter’s body pulse with want. He squeezed Wade’s hands and leaned in.

“I’ve thought about what we’ll do. I’ve thought about contingencies. We’re stable right now. Everything is going to be okay. And I want this. You know that it’s been on my mind for years. Since I was eighteen even.”

Wade’s brown eyes looked gutted. “Yeah, but that was stuff you couldn’t control back then, part of being an unbonded Omega -- ”

“ -- It didn’t stop once we bonded, Wade,” Peter interrupted. “And you know that being an Omega is just as much a part of me as anything else. Now trust me,” he said softly, “and let’s throw caution to the wind.” Then, Peter slowly pushed himself up and onto Wade’s lap, and pressed his mouth against his Alpha’s.

Wade whimpered in his throat like a wounded animal as Peter’s nostrils filled with the scent of Wade’s rut hitting him. Immediately, a new wave of slick pulsed out of him, and he felt moisture at the tip of his cock, dampening his boxers where his erection was painfully confined. Peter broke the kiss off for a second, panting, as he looked down to find the zipper on his jeans. Before he could undo his pants, though, he was suddenly on the floor, pinned down by his partner, whose brown eyes were wild with arousal.

“I can’t believe you just basically told me you want a baby.” Wade was straddled over Peter, his huge body caging Peter in, hands planted to the carpet by Peter’s face. They kissed, long and needy, as Peter tried to rein in the urge to thrust his hips up and find friction. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless. “I mean, you want a  _ baby _ . I get to put a  _ baby _ in you.”

“Well,” Peter gasped, “technically you’re putting your sperm in me, and that will combine with my egg, which will create a baby over time. So I’ve kind of already got the baby in me. You’re just contributing the catalyst.”

“You goddamn lovable fucking nerd.” Wade reached down to the hem of his sweatshirt and yanked it off over his head, baring his mottled, yet chiseled, chest. “You’re making me rut so hard, oh my God. My stomach is on fire.”

Peter’s own skin was burning slightly against the fabric of his clothes -- nowhere near as badly as it used to before they bonded, but it was still uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and raised his arms above his head, signaling to Wade that he’d like his own shirt off, and sure enough, he felt his partner’s hands on him in an instant, pulling Peter’s shirt up and over his face until he was free of it. Cool air hit his chest; he looked down across the flat plain of his stomach, and when he glanced up at his partner, he realized that Wade was staring at his stomach, too.

“That’s where it’s going to be. It’s all smooth and tight now, baby boy, because you’ve got the sexiest abs I’ve ever seen. But fuck, it’s going to be so nice to watch you start to fill out, to know that you’re carrying our kid, and -- ” Wade stopped, hissing as he doubled over Peter. “Holy fuck, just thinking about you pregnant is making my rut hurt so bad….”

Peter’s own body was strung taut like a wire. He’d precum so much in his jeans that he was pretty certain there was a wet spot, and his slick had already soaked through his jeans in the back, possibly even into the carpet. “Well, knot me, damn, you’re making us both wait,” he whined, arching his back against the discomfort. He was getting to the point where he felt like he needed it, needed to feel Wade inside him. And for some reason, he needed to feel it in the most primal way.

The second Wade shifted his weight to take off his pants, Peter dug his fingers into his own waistbands and shoved his jeans and boxers down, exposing his swollen, glistening cock. But he didn’t lay there, dick pointing skyward, for long. Instead, he hastily turned over and positioned himself on his hands and knees, feeling the slick dribble down his thighs.

Behind him, Wade groaned with heady disbelief.

“Fuck, baby boy, you are too good to me. You are a literal angel, goddamn.” Wade’s praises grew incoherent as he grabbed Peter’s hips from behind and pulled Peter’s ass flush to his Alpha’s cock. Peter’s fingertips dug into the carpet, and he ducked his head for a moment, his senses getting overwhelmed. There was almost a rushing sound in his ears as Wade’s hand teased his entrance, as the first finger sunk in, to the hilt. 

He couldn’t stay still as Wade began to work his finger inside him. Little jolts of lightning seemed to fire up his spine. Heats were always intense, and he always wanted Wade, but there was something extra happening. His cock was producing precum steadily, drooling down onto the carpet as Peter sank to his elbows. Was just the thought of getting pregnant really lighting him up so much?

Wade inserted another finger, and more filthy thoughts flashed across Peter’s mind. He could see himself, three months down the road, tracing the fading definition between his abdominal muscles, pressing down on the firm, still-hidden bump that was steadily growing inside him. Then, four months, his jeans starting to get tight. Five, six, seven months, feeling that first movement inside him, feeling Wade’s hands run down his front, feeling his partner pause at the place where his belly button was starting to pop out, then continue down to his cock….

Fuck, he needed to come. There was an urgency in his body that he suddenly couldn’t control, a  _ need _ that started with his heat and somehow grew with the imagining of his growing tummy. Part of him vaguely wondered if he had a kink that he hadn’t really known about before, but that part of him was somewhere distant, with his logical brain. Here and now, he found himself reaching up with one hand and stripping his own cock, hips bucking at the pleasure, at the pressure suddenly boiling up in his body. His muscles tensed as his balls tightened.

“Baby boy, what are you -- ” Wade started, but it was too late. The pressure broke and Peter was coming, shooting thick ropes of cum onto the apartment carpet. He trembled through it, unable to contain his broken gasps as the waves washed over him.

But of course, he was still hard.

Wade had extracted his fingers from Peter’s ass and was now holding his hips firmly. “Jesus, Petey, that was...sexy. And unexpected.”

The familiar post-orgasm exhaustion started to ache in Peter’s limbs, along with the frustration of not  _ really _ coming, not coming from an Alpha’s knot. He buried his face in the carpet and found himself sinking further towards the floor. 

Wade let him collapse a little, without taking his hands off Peter’s hips. Peter could feel his partner shifting behind him, and then he was laying over the top of Peter, a warm, welcome weight.

“What got you so riled up, baby boy?” Wade murmured near Peter’s ear. Under his Alpha, like this, there was no denying the strength of Wade’s scent, of how turned on it was. Peter took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sensation of his still-leaking cock being pressed into the carpet.

“I...I pictured myself, pregnant, with our kid.”

A growl was sitting low in Wade’s chest, vibrating against Peter’s back. “Mmm, that sounds so pretty. What did you see?”

Peter hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say. He knew that he could be honest with Wade about how imagining his body changing made him feel sexy, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to admit that out loud to himself, even. 

“You. Touching me. Even when I’m fat,” Peter joked lightly.

“Touching you where?” Wade persisted. One of Wade’s hands slipped under Peter’s front, going straight to his cock, and a thumb pressed against the head, right over the slit.

Peter wiggled under his partner, ridiculously turned on. “Well, for starters, you were in my ass, unlike now,” he managed.

“And? Where else was I touching you?”

“My dick, and...my stomach, you were kind of caressing it….”

“Mmm, baby boy, you like the idea of me touching your pregnant belly, don’t you?”

Peter was almost dizzy with it. “I…”

“I can tell, because your dick just pulsed with the idea.”

There was nothing to say; Peter opened his mouth and closed it, overwhelmed.

“I wonder if you like the image of me kissing your stomach, leaving little marks all over your skin. Licking those little stretch marks you’ll get around your hips.” Wade’s thumb ran teasingly over the slit of Peter’s cock, and there was no hiding it; Wade’s words were driving him crazy. It was as though there was no need to divulge his possible kinks to his partner -- Wade had already found him out.

“What if I took you from behind, hmm? With you on all fours so that your growing belly hangs down, pins your cock between your stomach and your thighs? Would you like to feel that heavy weight on your front, knowing that there’s our baby in there? I bet you’ll secretly love feeling your clothes get tight around you.”

Peter whimpered into the carpet. His brain was absolute mush, turned to jelly by Wade’s words. He’d always known that having Wade’s baby was something of a turn-on -- he’d known since he was eighteen -- but why was the idea of his hormones taking over, of a baby steadily growing inside him, changing his body’s shape, bringing him to the brink of losing it?

“Wade, oh my God, I’m...I’m fucking close again,” Peter gasped. “I need your knot. Please.”

“You want to feel me fill you up? Want to feel me come in you until you’re full and knocked up?”

“ _ Jesus _ Christ, I can’t, Wade, I’m gonna…”

But Wade’s hand was gone from his cock, and his body trembled at the edge before slowly coming back down. Peter let out a half-sob in frustration, and pushed himself back up to his hands and knees, easily lifting Wade’s heavy body off the floor. Wade slid off Peter’s back, and when Peter craned his neck around to see what his partner was doing, Wade was grinning.

“What? Jesus, you can’t just almost make me come and then just...kneel there smiling like an idiot.”

Wade shrugged. “I can and I will, baby boy. I love when I discover juicy things about you. But don’t worry. Nobody needs to know how dirty their Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, their innocent, smart Peter Parker, really is. Well, except people will probably figure it out when they see their innocent, smart Peter Parker walking around all swollen with a baby.”

“Fuck you, Wade,” Peter managed, but there was no malice behind it. “Are you going to take care of your Omega or not? This is maddening.”

Wade grinned even more, but there was a glint of determination in his eyes. “I’ll take care of you, Petey. Just like this.”

And then, with little warning, Wade grabbed Peter’s hips once more, and pressed his cock deep inside Peter’s ass.

Peter choked out a yell as the force of the thrust sent slick running down his thighs.

Wade drew himself out, slowly, and pressed back in, just as glacially. There was no hiding the shaking of Peter’s limbs as the sensation of being methodically penetrated overwhelmed him. In each thrust, Wade made sure to put pressure on Peter’s prostate; precum dripped out of him on every go. 

It couldn’t last, of course. The intensity of the pheromones in the room demonstrated that. It was barely a minute before Wade’s fingers gripped Peter’s hips so tightly that he knew there’d be bruises.

“This rut has really been doing a number on me, baby boy. I can’t hold it up much longer.”

“Hey,” Peter gasped, closing his eyes against another slow thrust that seemed to punch the air out of him. “I’m the one who’s been begging you to knot. So don’t hold back on my account.”

Wade’s breathing was rough. “All kinks aside, though. I’m not wearing a condom, I haven’t taken the shot. If I knot you, this could be it, baby boy. Are you seriously ready? I can stop now.”

For a moment, time seemed to pause. 

Wade’s voice echoed in Peter’s brain. 

_ Are you seriously ready? _

_ Are you seriously ready? _

_ Peter Benjamin Parker, are you seriously ready? To be a father? _

But the voice wasn’t accusatory, wasn’t incredulous. It was hopeful. And he, Peter, was hopeful too, he realized. 

Peter reached back and touched Wade’s hand on his hip.

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’m seriously ready.”

There was a wounded, relieved noise -- from one of them, Peter didn’t know which -- and then Wade let go of Peter’s hips and folded over him. One of his Alpha’s hands came down to intertwine with Peter’s fingers, and the other wrapped around Peter until it was pressed firmly on Peter’s currently-flat stomach.

Peter gasped through the mounting pressure as he felt Wade’s knot growing inside him.

Then, as Wade’s knot reached a peak, just as Peter felt his body coming apart, he also felt Wade’s teeth find the same spot they’d bitten when they were bonding -- the back of his neck, near his hairline.

Peter was Wade’s Omega. And Wade was Peter’s Alpha. And they were perfect together, and meant for this, meant for  _ all  _ of this, meant to shudder simultaneously as Wade pulsed into Peter’s body, meant to both cry out in pleasure, meant to be like one.

Peter covered Wade’s hand with his own, both of them pressed against Peter’s abdomen, like it was a magical place.

There was no telling how much time passed before Wade was able to pull out, but both of them had collapsed to the floor long before that moment. They’d managed to reach a blanket to cover them while they stayed, intertwined, on the floor, exhausted and content.

Waiting for a second wave of Peter’s heat that didn’t come.


End file.
